Pokemon Epsilon Black
by yobeefjerky
Summary: Meet Cole, a 13 year old teenager who is finally going on his own adventure, joined by Kirlia, he sets out to challenge all of the gyms and become the champion of the unova region


Pokemon Epsilon Black

Disclaimer, i do not own pokemon, if i did, pichu would be a starter.

* * *

"Welcome to the world of pokemon epsilon black, uhh, this is the home of 13 year old Cole, who has finally made his decision to go on a journey through the unova region, and become the kanto- i mean unova league champion!" Said an unknown voice

"I have a name you know!" Yelled the voice angrily

"MY NAME IS THE NARRATOR, NOT UNKNOWN VOICE" Screamed the Narrator

"Hey kirlia, wake up" Cole said as he poked the sleeping kirlia

"Kirlia, lia kir" (5 minutes please…) Kirlia replied sleepily

"No kirlia, i'm going on my journey today" He replied as he started packing things in his bag for the journey

"Kirlia?" (Ugh what?) Kirlia said as it woke up slowly, looking around the room had cream colored walls, {Okay, if you have played even a bit of pokemon black or white, you know what the room looks like} the room also had a slightly slanted roof with a window on the upper right corner near the door, on the left side there was a flatscreen TV which Cole received for christmas last year, plugged into the TV was a white wii with 3 controllers, Kirlia was sleeping on his little bed next to Coles bed, and lastly in the back of the room there was an egg perched on a pillow to keep it warm, Cole had received the egg while working with professor juniper as her assistant, Cole had found the egg abandoned and took it to juniper to take care of it, and juniper decided that he take care of the egg, Kirlia had a different story though, Cole had also been given Kirlia as an egg while he was in the hoenn region for vacation, and Kirlia hatched while he was on vacation, obviously as a ralts, but kirlia somehow evolved despite never being in a battle.

"Cole! Come down here!" Cole's mom yelled upstairs

"Coming!" He yelled in response while picking up the egg and would have bolted downstairs if it weren't for the very fragile egg he was holding

"Kir?" (Okay?) it said in confusion, Kirlia would never understand cole, despite living with him for 10 years {Kirlia hatched in 2006} so even though kirlia was confused, it still followed cole downstairs to see what was going on, if anything was going on at all.

"Cole, you need to get to the professor's lab right now, you're going to be late"

"Crap, Kirlia come on we need to get going right now" Cole said as he hurriedly got his shoes on over his socks

"Kir lia kir" (Ok let's go then) Kirlia replied while waving goodbye to cole's mother

"Have fun!" Cole's mother said while waving him goodbye

"Bye mom!" Cole replied, also waving goodbye

* * *

About a minute later

"Finally, i'm here" Cole said walking up to the professor's lab, upon opening the door, he found the professor sitting in a chair, wait no, she was sleeping in the chair? was she really that tired?

'Professor?"

"What?! i wasn't sleeping, oh hey cole, how are you doing?" She said, looking around as if she was a purrloin chasing a laser

"I'm fine, i came here for my-" Cole was saying before he was cut off by juniper

"You came here for your starter, right?"

"Well yes i did, wait, _right?_ , did you forget my starters?"

"No, i actually mean that since you have kirlia, league rules state that you don't require a starter" Juniper said, in a nutshell she had just said that cole did not need to receive a starter from her, which cole somewhat expected.

"So that means i don't need to pick a starter?"

"Exactly! i also have something else to tell you" Juniper said while beginning to look excited, oh no, it isn't the most common thing for her to be excited, so cole braced himself for an onslaught of news

"Yes? what is it?" Cole asked, slightly scared

"Well, have you heard of an egg watch?"

"It's a counter used to calculate how long until an egg hatches" Cole said, thinking that juniper is going to do something related to an egg watch, in which case he was correct, as juniper took the egg out of his hands and placed it into a machine that had an egg shaped slot, and then a glow started to surround the egg

"hmm, it seems that the egg is different from last time i checked on it, it seems to be close to hatching, here let me check something" the professor said, cole was now on edge, Kirlia was, excited?

"The egg will hatch in four days" she stated

"Four days?!" Cole said in shock that the egg was so close to hatching

"Correct, well, based on-" Juniper was saying as she was interrupted

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, i am sure" Juniper responded, with confidence

"Do you know it's typing?" Cole asked, obviously curious, though he hoped he got either a water type or a psychic type

"There's a high chance for it to be a grass type"

"crap" Cole muttered to himself, but juniper seemed to have noticed

"what was that?"

"Nothing" He said, somewhat embarrassed

* * *

Unknown location

"Sir, the systems are bringing up anomalies, whatever this thing is, it's not on any records"

"Alright, send a probe"

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
